


Ave atque vale ( hail and fairwell )

by Summerfun13



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Dead Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfun13/pseuds/Summerfun13
Summary: Alec dies and I cried while writing this just.... why ??





	Ave atque vale ( hail and fairwell )

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is bad and I'm sorry if this is good and made you cry. The feels ugh :,-(

The white lilies decorated the somber halls of the institute and symbolised the life of the angel that had been taken. The sleek black casket sat upon the white table as everyone gathered around.  
"No Alec's coming back!"  
Max cried beating at Maryse's chest.  
"I know he is! He's my brother,he's supposed to be here until I grow up! I can't lose him yet"  
He whispered curling up on himself.  
"Oh max "  
Maryse whispered allowing herself to cry as she clung onto her son.  
"The ceremony will now begin"  
The silent brothers voice boomed out. 

Isabelle took in a shuddering breath as she walked up to the altar.  
"Alec was the best big brother anyone could have asked for. He's always been there for me when I needed him. Every time I pushed him away he'd come back with his arms wide open. If a relationship didn't work out he'd always be there to remind me that he was there.I-"  
Her voice caught  
"I want Alec back!!"  
She sobbed.  
"I want my big brother"  
She collapsed to the floor sobbing in pain. "Please,wait for me. When you're up there . . Please don't leave me" 

Jace walked up and took his place next to the coffin.  
"Alec was the best parabatai anyone could have asked for. He taught me that to love is not weak. Hell he taught me what love is. He would always be there when I had a nightmare and- and he taught me that being strong isn't just about being the best at killing things. It's also about love, honesty and bravery. And Alec was loving, honest and brave. Thank you Alec"  
Jace choked  
"For being there for me. For teaching me what love is. For showing me what it was like to have a brother. You have me the greatest gift I could've ever asked for. Your love and acceptance. I won't ever forget you. But please don't forget me." He sobbed as clary walked up to the coffin,taking his hand and leading him down the steps. 

Magnus stepped up to the altar.  
"Alec. I live you more than life itself. You broke down my walls with one gorgeous smile. I thought that I could never live again until you proved me wrong.I knew that this would happen one day. I just thought that I- we had more time. I know I'm being selfish. But I wanted you to live until you're one hundred. Alec you were - no are my life. And when you left you took a piece of my heart with you. I just want you to know that whatever I do I'll be thinking of you always. I finally found my angel"  
He finished tears running down his face.  
He held out his hands and Jace and izzy took his and Simon took izzy's and Jace took clary's.  
"Thank you Alec for showing me what true love means"  
Magnus sobbed  
"Thank you for teaching me the real ways to be strong"  
Jace added softly  
"Thank you for being the only boy I ever needed"  
Izzy said  
"For making Magnus happy"  
Clary cried  
"For being my second dad"  
Simon joked weakly  
"Ave atque vale. Hail and farewell."  
"And thank you"  
The group whispered.  
They watched as the gold floated up to heaven and a soft voice whispered  
"You're welcome"


End file.
